Sodomía
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU) Y si Feliciano hubiera sabido que Lovino era un omega tal vez, definitivamente, no lo hubiera dejado salir a la calle mientras desprendía ese aroma.


**Sodomia**

_Y si Feliciano hubiera sabido que Lovino era un omega tal vez, definitivamente, no lo hubiera dejado salir a la calle._

* * *

Holi, es mi primer fanfic sobre el omegaverse así que no sean crueles conmigo TnT más que nada me estoy basando en todo lo que he leído, escuchado o aprendido de este mundo y juntandolo.

Ahora, lo que todos se preguntan, ¿qué pareja es? Bueno, siendo sincera no estoy completamente sincera así que solo me voy a dejar llevar por donde el viento me lleve y ustedes claro pueden influenciar en el desarrollo de la misma si me proponen ideas o teorías locas :D

Por ahora las parejas posibles que aparezcan en este fic, de menor o mayor manera son: _Itacest_ (Feliciano x Lovino) _Spamano_ (Antonio x Lovino) _Prumano_ (Gilbert x Lovino) y al parecer _RomaBel_ (Lovino x Emma) o al menos es lo que tengo pensado pero todo puede pasar. O bueno, esas son las que posiblemente queden como pareja principal

Parejas secundarias va a haber mas así que no se preocupen y pidan todo el fanservive que quieran.

Este capítulo servirá más que nada como prologo, los demás serán de temáticas más diversas y más grandes, comenzarán a aparecer secundarios y blah blah

**Advertencia:** Ummmm ninguno aún.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad. Si lo fueran habría pangea._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nociones básicas**

La gran mayoría de las personas toman una serie de exámenes médicos al acabar la secundaria, estos determinan con gran precisión si la persona es un alfa, beta u omega gracias a las feromonas que empiezan a liberar alrededor de las 15 años.

Cada uno de estos grupos tienen características específicas que les sirven para desarrollarse en ámbitos profesionales y personales; como un ejemplo se podría decir que la gran mayoría de altos cargos públicos y empresariales son ocupados por alfas de alto rendimiento, claro que existen las excepciones (como este año en el que el ministro de economía era un omega).

Por eso las personas incluso antes de desprender feromonas ya pueden imaginar a que grupo van a pertenecer basándose en personalidad solamente… claro, esto puede fallar varias veces.

* * *

–Abuelo~ Abuelo~ resultó que soy un alfa _veee_

Lovino estaba teniendo problemas procesando que su hermanito menor, que jodidamente era como un gigante arcoíris de felicidad, fuera un alfa, al igual que su abuelo, y su papá, y su tío… y la lista seguía y seguía…

Y en su caso… la prueba había resultado ser "_no conclusiva_", y bueno, ¿qué mierda era esa de "no conclusiva"? ¡Tres generaciones Vargas habían sido completamente alfa y él, oh _varonil_ y _macho_ Lovino, era 100 veces más alfa que su hermanito, el hada madrina!

El abuelo Romulo abrazaba con felicidad a su sobrino mientras compartían lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando de la nada se volteó hacia Lovino que había estado parado en una esquina de la casa viéndolos con desagrado.

–Oh, si, las pruebas de mi hermanito fueron…- comenzó a hablar Feliciano casi en un susurro. –No conclusivas.

Y el ambiente se quedó en silencio.

–Así que…

Si, mierda, así que era un jodido _beta._

Pero que tengan en claro que en un mundo perfecto él, Lovino Vargas, sería un alfa. Feliciano un omega y.. los demás al carajo.

* * *

Los alfas tienen rasgos de liderazgo, son carismáticos, fuertes, testarudos y posesivos. Estas cualidades los hacen perfectos líderes, políticos, figuras públicas, funcionarios, científicos y por alguna extraña razón jardineros (¿)

Los omegas son seres pasivos, complacientes, dulces, tenaces y adoran el ámbito familiar. Estas cualidades los hacen excelentes médicos, cocineros, amas de casa y maestros.

Ambos, omega y alfa se complementan uno a otro siendo la naturaleza del alfa dominar y proteger y la del omega complacer y servir de apoyo.

Los betas en cambio no tienen rasgos marcados, así como no pueden notar las feromonas que los omegas y los alfas echan al aire en su día a día. Tienen una vida más común sin esperar mucho de ellos, pueden llegar tan alto como deseen y sus habilidades les permitan pero en realidad son un rubro de la población más que nada ignorado.

Así que ser un beta era casi como… ser invisible.

O al menos eso es lo que enseñan en las escuelas.

* * *

Y los días pasaron normalmente en la casa Vargas por lo que fue un mes completo, nadie trataba a Lovino diferente de lo usual (claro que su familia era extraña así que nunca lo habían tratado tan bien como a su hermano de cualquier forma).

Eso o estaban en negación de que su hijo primogénito, en el caso de sus padres, que de por sí solo ya era una decepción fuera aparte beta. Su abuelo… bueno, ese viejo solo visitaba como una vez por semana así que su comportamiento resultaba normal también en lo que cabía. El que estaba más extasiado con la noticia era Feliciano ya que después de todo no se tendría que separar de Lovino, estaba acostumbrado a convivir mucho con su gemelo así que era un alivio de que no fuera omega.

Lovino, a el de daba bah.

* * *

El ambiente generalmente se llena de feromonas pero estas son diferentes dependiendo cada persona y caso particular, se podrían definir como un olor característico de cada persona que a su vez se podía intensificar o disminuir dependiendo la situación.

Para que un alfa muestre su dominio y territorio (no solo en el ámbito amoroso sino profesional, etc.) este generalmente intensifica las feromonas que desprende generando una aura intimidante o sofocante que sirve para retar a otros alfas o dominar a otros omegas, que por lo general por su naturaleza amable no pueden resistir.

En el caso del omega puede intensificar su olor durante los días previos y posteriores a su celo. Ya que en la semana que duran los "calores" como son comúnmente llamados estos periodos de celo no pueden controlar el flujo de sus feromonas. Estas pueden "someter" alfas, ya que por lo general comienzan a perder la claridad de sus pensamientos mientras más expuestos estén a ellas. En días normales utilizan sus feromonas para tres propósitos; conquistar o seducir, calmar, y pedir ayuda.

* * *

Feliciano comía palomitas de caramelo mientras veía un programa sobre brujas en la televisión de la sala. No había nadie en la casa puesto que los adultos estaban trabajando y la persona de la limpieza se había ausentado por el día.

Lovino bajó las escaleras corriendo murmurando insultos por lo bajo, tenía un cita y ya iba 10 minutos tarde. La _hermosa_ Emma por fin había aceptado salir con él y así era como le pagaba, llegando tarde y sin dinero. Que genial cita.

Tomo las llaves de la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta y se paso una mano por el cabello una última vez asegurándose de lucir bien para su bella acompañante.

Por solo un instante Feliciano pudo olfatear un aroma poco convencional; dulce, fresco, picante incluso. Y por algún extraño motivo levantó la cabeza del televisor como si fuese un simple reflejo para intentar descifrar de dónde venía ese aroma peculiar y nuevo. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, era simple instinto, como cuando una persona de muy buen aroma pasa a tu lado y no puedes evitar mirarlo.

Lovino acababa de salir azotando la puerta en el proceso y de ese olor embriagante solo quedaba un rastro imperceptible. El castaño se quedó dubitativo por un segundo, como si estuviera procesando, ya que estaba seguro que ese olor había venido de su hermano mayor.

Desechó el pensamiento tan rápido como llego a su cabeza, descartándolo como una nueva colonia, ya que era imposible para un beta oler de esa manera tan…

Tan _extremadamente…_

Feliciano se paró del sillón sin siquiera apagar la televisión y subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, al abrir la puerta una oleada de aroma empalagoso y encerrado llego a su nariz; estaba por todo el lugar y era imposible que no lo hubiera notado antes.

Trago saliva y entro comprobando que más intenso se volvía el aroma en los lugares que frecuentaba Lovino, como su cama, el baño, sus ropas…

Se quedó petrificado por un momento, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía mareado. Había sido mucho y muy repentinamente para él. Lentamente salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, tratando de calmarse porque de repente una espantosa necesidad de algo se había apoderado de él.

Y fue cuando algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro y corrió, nuevamente, escaleras abajo para posteriormente salir de la casa. Tenía que buscar a su hermano porque había ido a una cita con Emma.

Emma había resultado ser una _alfa._

No le gustaba nada la idea de que su hermano estuviera en una cita con una alfa que iba a notar todo ese delicioso aroma que estaba desprendiendo, y Lovino ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Maldición. Malditas pruebas inconclusas.

Lovino era un _omega._

Ja, no le iba a gustar eso.

* * *

Eso es todo amigos ;) Un poco de fanservice Itacest.

Comentarios, tomatazos y criticas aceptados y bien recibidos. No sé preocupen que no muerdo si no me muerden primero.

Si quieren saber cuándo va a ser la siguiente actualización de capítulo pueden checar mi perfil, el "**Calendario de Proyectos**" tiene toda la información y lo actualizo aproximadamente dos veces por mes. Si el proyecto está tachado significa que ya lo actualice y el siguiente capítulo será hasta que acabe los capítulos que faltan de publicar… o cuando la inspiración me llegué.

¡Gracias por leer y si les gusto no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews!

Kira fuera.

¡Hasta la pasta!


End file.
